For Better or Worse?
by wolf master97
Summary: Krystal's life is perfect, nothing could possible make her happier. But what happens when she is returned home to find it no longer is welcome of off worlders or any 'aliens' for that matter and some unpleasant role changes. how long can she hide the life she's made in Lylat from her own fellow Cernians? And more importantly, how will they respond when they do? Ch3 Rewritten
1. Perfect Life

**Starting this fic, it's been in my mind for a while. Possible adoption, but hopefully not. Subject to change. P.S. Warning, fluffiest chapter ever. I think.**

Chapter 1: Perfect Life.

If Krystal had to describe how her life had become, it'd be, perfect. What was not to like? She was married to a man who she loved more than the universe and retuned her feelings just as much if not more. A son who couldn't make her more proud if he tried. A rather expensive house out in the countryside, with all the luxuries of a queen for her to enjoy. Never having to worry about money or things like that, she had basically retired at age 27, around when Marcus was born. The list went on and on. Krystal did keep a way of earing an income, mostly to keep herself from becoming lazy or feeling like a burden. She sometimes, and by sometimes I mean rarely, did a few photo shots for modeling companies or magazines, but nothing to reveling. She'd done that once, and that was a private, single edition that she gave to Fox one year as an anniversary surprise. Boy that was a day to remember, it did lead to Marcus after all. As she drove home to her loving family, she glanced at the clothing bag in the passenger seat. In it was her anniversary surprise for Fox.

"I hope he doesn't pass out," Krystal said to herself. "I'd owe Katt $100."

As she approached the house, she noticed that Fox's car wasn't there, but she could sense Marcus in the house. The sitters car was in the driveway as she pulled up. Shaking her head with a smile, Krystal got out.

"Only my husband would leave Marcus with a sitter on our anniversary," She said to herself, knowing he was out looking for the perfect gift, if not on the way home with it. Entering the house, she found herself half tackled by the hyper 7 year-old.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Marcus screamed and tackled her, Krystal nearly lost her balance.

"Hey sweetie!" Krystal greeted as she began tickling the kit. Bill, surprisingly, was the one to greet her.

"Hey Krystal," he said. "Before you get confused, Fox got a call saying he had some special delivery he had to pick up and I was in the hood and Fox had an IOU from saving my ass before so I'm the babysitter before you ask any more questions." He suddenly grew very serious. "Never. Again. Will I. Babysit that hyper blue laser." He walked out the door before tripping on the last stair. "I'm ok." Krystal laughed and turned to her young child for the story.

"Daddy picked me up from school before his fone wang," he said in his adorable 4-year-old talk. "Then he grabbed the babysitter from his cwar then hopped in his airplane and flew off."

That got Krystal curious. Fox normally didn't fly his Arwing anymore, he didn't so he wouldn't be tempted to go back to being a mercenary. She put Marcus down and he blasted out to the backyard, arms out to his side and making plane noises as he pretended he was his father in Star Fox. Krystal pulled out her phone and began dialing Fox.

**(In Space, aboard a pirate ship)**

"AAAHHHHH!" A bear screamed as he flapped around as he was pulled towards the vacuum of space. The pirate was holding on for dear life, and holding on to him back but barely, was a very angry Fox McCloud.

"I'll ask again?" Fox screamed over the raging winds. "Where is it!"

"I don't know!" the bear screamed. "I didn't look at the cargo!"

"Then I'm dropping you!" Fox replied.

"Wait!" he screamed as Fox grip slipped for a moment. Fox heard his phone ringing.

"Hold on!" Fox replied as he magnetized his boots.

"NOT MUCH ELSE I CAN DO!" the bear screamed back. Fox grabbed his phone and saw it was Krystal.

"Hey love," Fox said as he answered his phone.

"Fox," Krystal started. "Where are you?" She could hear the raging wind in the background.

"Um," Fox stammered. "Would you believe on a wing?"

"Doing what?" She asked.

"HEEEEEEELP!" The bear screamed.

"What was that?"

"Hold on," Fox jammed the close button as the airlock shut splitsecond. The bear fell to the ground.

"Crate." He breathed. "3." Then passed out. Fox returned to his phone.

"I'm just picking up your present," Fox said.

"Doesn't sound like it," She questioned.

"Ok, so I had to import it from off world and I got word some pirates were trying to hijack the ship so I flew up and stopped them." Fox answered as he ran to the cargo hold. "Look, I'll be heading back as soon as I find my package. I promise, then we can roll around under the sheets."

"Fox!" Krystal laughed. Looking back, it was ironic how reversed they became. When Marcus was born, Krystal cut him off from sex and she might as well have starved him as when they started back up 5 years later, Fox was the instigator and she the shyer one. "Well, then you better hurry home before your present gets," She paused and breathed. "Cold."

"Oh, with what I'm bringing home I don't need to worry bout that darling," Fox said heatedly as he found his packaged. "I'll be home in a few, keep the bed warm love."

Krystal hung up the phone and wondered what he could be getting her. Mabye he decided to beat her at her own game and got something provocative as well. She turned and screamed. Marcus jumped and fell on his bum, he had been trying to see what was in her bag.

"No! Marcus, you don't just grab mommy's things!" Krystal scolded as she swept her bag up. "This is not for you it's for your father."

"Then why does it smell sweet?" Marcus asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, now you wanna go to Aunt Katt's house?" She asked teasingly.

"Yay! Uncle Falco!" Marcus yelled and ran to his room to pack. Three days a year, Fox's birthday, Krystal's birthday, and their anniversary, they had a guarantee that Katt and Falco would handle Marcus so they could be alone. Probably the only reason that Fox didn't die for the first 5 years of Marcus' life was those three wild nights. Marcus zoomed back down sliding on the carpet into the wall then into Krystal's arms with a Star Fox backpack on his arm. Krystal walked to the car and drove off to Falco and Katt's home.

**Meanwhile **

Fox pulled up a few minutes after Krystal left and let out a sigh of relief. Fox grabbed his bag and ran inside. He immediately grabbed a prepared chicken from the refrigerator and threw it in the oven. With that cooking, Fox pulled out a large box of roses and began carefully laying them up the stairs to the bedroom. He quickly started the shower and zoomed down the stairs to get his bags. He quickly pulled out the small, long box that held Krystal's anniversary present. Then ran up with a small bottle of birth control pills that he KNEW they'd need for tonight. As with much of his life, taking risk excited Fox, but some things weren't worth risking. But he'd make an exception as risk got Krystal just a pumped up. He grabbed a timer and quickly got a 5 minute shower and another minute to dry off and get himself looking nice. Fox, with towel round waist, slid down the stairs and grabbed the food from the oven with perfect timing. Quickly running back upstairs, Fox threw on a nice dress shirt, black pants, tie and belt. Thinking better of it, Fox ditched the belt and went back down stairs and finished preparing his wife's anniversary dinner.

**30 Minutes later**

Krystal pulled back up to her home and stepped out of the car. Falco and Katt didn't live that far away but boy did Katt like to chat girl stuff. Mostly embarrassing the hell out of Falco, the feline almost made Krystal late to Fox's surprise, almost. Krystal walked to the door and saw the trail of roses and a nice dress set up in the doorway. Krystal bit her lip.

_ Oh, what has he done this time?_ She wondered over excited. Last time Fox had done something like this, he had gotten her a fireworks show. She thought nothing could top that, and so far Fox seemed like he was aiming to do just that. Krystal slipped off her old attire and put on the red dress. It hugged her curves nicely but felt a little loose, guess Fox planned that. She followed the trail past the kitchen and up the stairs. She saw it led to the bed room and half expected to see Fox on the bed wearing nothing but his fur, he'd gotten a lot braver from his days in Star Fox, at least with her that is. Opening the door, Krystal found her husband waiting for her, standing, with a table in front of the bed, candles lighting the room and a loving kiss waiting. He snatched her up in his arms and asserted his rightful place on her face. (Poet and I know it.)

Krystal grabbed Fox's head and moaned into the kiss. They spent a moment just enjoying it before pulling away.

"Well," Krystal breathed. "That's a hell of a lot better than 'hello.'"

"I know," Fox commented. "I was just tired of waiting to do that."

"So, where's my present or," Krystal looked behind her at the dinner he'd set up. "Is this it?"

"That," Fox started, getting her attention again. "Is something your going to have to wait for till after dinner. And I mean absolutely no telepathy. You have to not look in my head during dinner, ok?" Some time ago, Fox made her teach him how to put a very very strong mental shield around his thoughts. At first it irrationally scared her, that he might be wanting to hold secrets or hide something from her, but after sweeping his mind she found it was for times like this. That and the shield took incredible concentration to keep up so he just had to relax and Krystal could use the link that had through mate-ship. Fox was hold that shield up so it must be something good.

"Oh, you know how I hate when you make me wait," Krystal wined with a smile. Fox bopped her nose. They talked and at for about an hour. An hour of pointless chit chat, feeding one another, kisses and suspense.

"So," Krystal began to ask as Fox put away the table, dishes and other things away and out of the room. "What'd you get me?"

Fox got a devious smile as he started unbuttoning his shirt by the window.

"OH!" Krystal exclaimed, giggling with her hand over he mouth. As he got it off, he pulled a small box from a drawer behind him. "Aw, I knew it was too good to be true."

"Oh don't worry," Fox said sly and seductive, getting a curious look from Krystal at his tone. Fox normally didn't act like this. "I'm part 2 of your gift, this is part one." He handed Krystal the box. She put her hand on it before evilly glancing at Fox.

"Should I slip out of this dress before opening it?" Krystal meant it completely as a joke but was further surprised and excited when Fox took the shoulder straps and began pulling them off her.

"Yeah, you should," He replied smoothly, he moved by her ear and breath huskily. "It'll save us some time when you see what's in the box."

Ok, now she had to know what was in the box. Krystal threw it off and looked inside. And she nearly had a heart attack. Krystal pulled out a gem necklace, but not just any gem necklace, a Cerinian gem necklace.

"This is, this is."

"A gem necklace from Cerinian, probably the last one," Fox finished. Krystal looked at him with tears of joy, he took the necklace and hooked it around her neck. "You would not believe the heck I had to go threw to get this. That's why I flew to space earlier today, it's a one of a kind, and just like you, I wouldn't let it come to harm."

Krystal spun, spilling tears with a big smile and leapt at the man of her dreams. The man who pampered her like a goddess. The man who loved her like no other. She threw herself into a very passionate kiss. Somehow sheading the remaining clothes while standing up. Fox pressed her to window getting a loud scream from her, holding her arms out. He kissed, nibbled and suckled her neck making Krystal extra aroused.

"No! No! Stop it!" She screamed before he back up concerned. "You know how wild that gets me!"

"Well then," Fox smirked and he dove right back, getting more screams of delight from the blue vixen. He swung her from the window and pressed her to the bed firmly. Krystal wrapped her arms and legs around the vulpine as she pushed his boxers down with her feet. Fox grabbed the black lace panties and practically ripped them off. Fox leaned and planted several loving kisses on her.

"Well love," Krystal breathed. "Are you ready or are you gonna make me extra 'wild?'"

"That," he replied. "Will come naturally."

And so they spent the night making love and letting the sounds ring as Krystal screamed her lungs out, and enjoying every moment of it.

**Outside**

A figure watched the house from outside, paws clenched and teeth grinding.

"How dare he. How Dare he!" the figure muttered with hate. "She deserves better than that! If a woman says no she means NO!"

He had half a mind to just rush in and take her away, but he had strict orders to hold on. That and he had heard of this man in a news article. Said he was deadly and some kind of hero.

"Not so much in reality hu?" He saw them, he watch that monster force Krystal against the window, heard her scream for him to stop then he was force to listen with a growing fury as she screamed throughout the night. What confused him was they almost sounded, pleased? Like she was enjoying herself.

_Must be trying to make the most of it. If she's going to be raped might as well get some fun out of it right? _ He made in his mind to rationalize it. Leaning against his rock, the dark figure tried to sleep.

"Don't worry Krystal," he whisper to himself. "I'll free you when he's gone in the morning."


	2. A Dramatic Change

**Here we go and to the first reviewer, don't recall your name at the moment sorry, who's story does this sound familiar to? I promise it will take on it's own unique feel soon.**

Chapter 2: A Dramatic Change

The morning sun was the one thing that hated the McClouds and could get away with attacking them. As it violated the sleeping foxes bedrooms and roused the female from a particularly wonderful sleep cycle. Krystal moaned and snuggled closer to Fox, trying to go back to sleep, failing to do such she stubbornly tried again till she felt her lover licking her ear affectionately.

"Not helping me sleep Fox," Krystal groaned playfully, smiling brightly as she looked up at him.

"Not trying to," He chuckled. "Have fun last night?"

"Well, if our messy fur and this room's smell are any indicators, yes," She joked. The fur on their bodies looked like they had gone through a war without showering. Fur sticking up or stuck together, especially in Krystal's case between her legs. He laughed and kissed her as they fell into the bed, Fox on top of Krystal.

"Mmm, a shower before work darling?" she suggested.

"You read my mind," Fox replied with a smile. The happy couple got out of bed and made their way into the bathroom for a long shower, doing anything but.

**Outside.**

Laying by the side of the house, a shaded figure is woken by the sun as well.

"*Snore Snore Snore* uh be hu?!" He snorted as he woke up starled and fell from his leaning position. "I hate this planet."

He sat back up and used his telepathy to watch what was happening. He growled under his breath as he saw that fox have his way with the vixen.

"If I ever return here," He swore. "I will rip this so called 'hero's' dick off. Some 'faithful' man he is. I almost feel sorry for that Fara girl he's with, she's too beautiful for someone who would stoop this low." He passed the time by counting the blades of grass. "Why the hell must this be so boring?"

**Meanwhile**

Krystal ran down the stairs in a bath robe, laughing the entire way as Fox chased her down the stairs, his button up shirt undone and belt not yet put togeather.

"I'm gonna get'cha!" Fox exclaimed.

"No you won't!" Krystal laughed. She tried to run around the stair case but Fox beat her to it by jumping over the rails. Krystal shrieked and spun around only for him to grab her hand and yank her back with a spin and trap her in his arms. Fox assaulted her neck with his teeth and tickled her sides.

"I got you now," He mumbled through her neck fur.

"Fox stop it!" she giggled. "You'll be late it you take any longer." She managed to push him back slightly giving her time to breath. They stood contently in each others arms.

"Well, I could call in sick, spend the day here with you," Fox said lightly kissing her.

"My, wasn't last night enough?" She giggled.

"You left me backed up for five years," he argued.

"And haven't we spent the last two years playing catch-up?" Krystal said getting lost in his lovely emerald eyes.

"Yeah, and we still have three more to go," Fox whispered as he licked her ear.

"The longer the wait the better the reward," Krystal commented and she tried to push away, Fox pulled her back.

"Then sit back and enjoy your reward," he began kissing her neck again and fondled her rear.

"What about your reward then?" She breathed, the sensations of his affections sapping her strength to resist. Fox pulled away.

"Krystal," Fox began as he stared into her eyes, love being the only thing in his gaze. "Just the fact that I am blessed enough to share the same space as someone as perfect as you is reward enough for me. Having you as my wife, having Marcus as our son. That's all I'll ever want, and that's all I'll ever need."

"Oh Fox," Krystal cried joyfully. Even after twelve years of marriage he still could speak so heartfelt and lovingly that she would fall in love with him all over again. Fox pulled her in and they shared a long, love filled kiss. After moment, Fox's hand drifted to her thigh. Krystal pushed him away and buckled his belt tight.

"Not now Fox," she whispered in his ear, trailing one hand up his muscular chest while using the other to slowly button up his shirt. "Katt over with Marcus soon and what will you be then?"

"Late and left hanging?" He chuckled. Krystal nodded. She finished buttoning his shirt, then let her head rest on his chest. Fox held her close as they enjoyed their moment. "I love you."

"I love you too," Krystal broke the embrace. "You better get going." Fox nodded and put on his tie. He grabbed his wallet and keys before stopping at the door.

"By the way," Fox began. "I'm gonna have to stay late at the academy tonight. Some board meeting right after school." Krystal frowned with a sad look as he walked out the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh don't give me that or I'll for real call in sick."

It didn't change her disappointment or expression utterly killing Fox's good mood. He sighed and pulled out some bills from his wallet and handed them to Krystal.

"Here's some money for you to order pizza for you and Marcus," he said handing her the money. "I'll see you tonight. Love you." He pecked her cheek and walked to his car.

**Outside Starting At the time when the last bold words began.**

The figure hid in the shadow of a large rock in front of the house. He was too far away to hear anything but close enough to see. He waited and watched as the door opened and the two foxes stepped out.

"Look at her," he muttered. "She's utterly depressed. This kind of life isn't what she deserves." He watched as the fox paid Krystal for the previous night; tail furiously slashing the grass as he kissed her cheek. "He doesn't deserve to even exist in the same space as her!" He quickly ducked back under the rock when Fox's car drove by and Krystal shut the door. He dashed up to the front door and hide. "Don't worry Krystal, I'll make it all better and take you away from this horrible life you must suffer." Just before he reached for the door, he froze. "When the hell did I start talking to myself. Uh, these long solo missions are starting to take their toll on me."

He quietly opened the door and moved inside. He saw the blue vixen put the money away in her purse and place it in the fancy bag. She pulled out some kind of small box, stroking it longingly with a smile on her face. She put it away and went up the stairs, presumably to get dressed. The figure held his head.

_Don't think dirty thoughts! It's wrong! Don't thing dirty thoughts! It's WRONG!_ He mentally screamed at himself. Despite himself, he had to admit, she was stunningly beautiful. He quickly snuck to the bag and began rummaging through it. He noticed her the box, her staff and some kind of blaster where all in the bag. _She might feel sentimental if any of this is left behind. I'll take it with us._

He silently moved up the stair and peered into the vixen's room. She was fully dressed and walking towards the door. Hiding himself behind it, the figure pulled out a small cloth of sorts. As she walked past him, he jumped her, holding her with one arm and the cloth to her mouth.

Krystal immidatly panicked and begain struggling.

"Shhhh sshhh shhh," He tired calming her. "It's alright, everything will be alright." As Krystal's eyes became heavy and her body fell limp, the figure leaned her back gently against the wall. "It's ok Krystal, I'm going to make everything better. Just like old times, I'm here to bail you out." She heard him and made her utterly panicked and confused. The last thing she saw before blacking out, was a blue furred fox standing over her.

**An Hour Later.**

Katt and Falco pulled up to the McCloud residence. Walking Marcus to the door, Falco knocked. They waited for a moment, with no reply.

"That's odd," Falco noted. "She's usually opens the door after the first knock." He twisted the nob and it came open. They glanced at each other as Katt held Marcus back.

"Marcus, wait in the car," Katt ordered as she walked back to the car with him. Falco drew his pistol and slowly entered the room. He cleared the room and Katt soon entered behind him, her weapon drawn as well. They cleared the downstairs and quickly started up the stairs. After a quick sweep of the house, they found something on the ground. It was a cloth, Falco picked it up.

"Falco, don't breath that!" Katt stopped him. "It's laced." Falco put down the cloth, then he noticed a blue fur stuck on it.

"Hey Katt," he called getting her attention. He held up the blue fur. "I don't think Krystal's home, and I don't think she enjoyed leaving. Katt nodded and went to get Marcus.

Falco reluctantly pulled out his phone and began dialing Fox's number.

**Meanwhile**

Krystal woke with a start, here limbs began flying till she rolled and fell.

"Oof!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor. Now rational again, Krystal noticed she fell from a bed. She slowly stood up and surveyed the room. It was dark, with a plane white bed and walls. That was about it. Krystal noticed she was still fully dressed, so she didn't have to worry about decency. Krystal walked to the door, the system looked familiar but she didn't expect it to. The door slid open, causing Krystal to hesitate. She slowly opened the door. Looking down the hall to the cockpit. She saw someone in the pilot seat. He was talking to someone and her bag was behind him on the dash.

_If I can reach my bag, I can get my blaster and this ass._ Krystal thought. With the plan in mind, she snuck up towards the cockpit, now able to hear the transmission.

"Team one checking in, mission is complete. I got her and we're en route back home. Be sure to have dinner ready and try to be more patient, she's been through a lot," he recorded. Before shutting off and sending his message. Krystal's window was closing. She quickly grabbed the pistol from the bag and aimed at the chair.

"Freeze!" She yelled. He screamed and hands went up. "Turn around slowly. Now!" He did.

Krystal gasped, the blue furred fox smiled at her.

"Hey sis," he said. Krystal dropped her gun as tears filled her eyes.

"Brother?"

**So there you have it.**


	3. Ripped Away

**I know that my last one's haven't had as much editing and are full of error because I'm trying to produce chapters quickly with school restarting soon. I'm going to take more time with this and I have notices a lot of my own mistakes when I look back at it. So, be patient, keep reviewing and supporting this story, and it will continue only if I get those reads and reviews. Also, after a review pointing out some mistakes and things, I have decided to revise and repost this chapter so it will be longer.**

Chapter 3: Ripped Away

Tires screeched and skid on the road as he jerked in front of his driveway. Fox threw his door open and sprinted up to the door of his house, swinging it open. He saw Falco, Katt, and Marcus sitting gloomily on the couch. Fox walked on step at a time towards them.

"Falco," Fox started, his voice a bare whisper. "Please, tell me this all a joke. Please tell me your just pulling an over the top prank."

Falco gave Fox a stern look and shook his head. He spoke. "Fox, I'm not messing with you. I'm sorry, she's not here." Fox slowly placed his head on the wall, invisible tears streaming down his face. Wordlessly, Falco, Katt, and Marcus walked outside while Fox moved up the stairs. He noticed something by the edge of the bed, his anniversary gift. She must have completely forgotten about it last night. He reached in the bag and pulled out what looked like a box of adult toys. He gave a small chuckle at this and decided to open it. His smile dropped like a bomb. There were no toys in the box, just a picture. Fox nearly passed out, but held himself. His face became more soaked by tears at the photo. In the middle, stood Marcus, with both his parent's to either side. Fox was kneeling on the right, Krystal on the left, each a hand on his shoulders then the other holding each other's around Marcus' neck. That wasn't all. Standing behind Fox, were James and Vixy McCloud. James held his wife and smiled with pride and happiness, reflected in his mother's face as well. His own Mother and father had a hand on both of Fox's shoulders. Behind Krystal, stood two older blue foxes, he could only assume they were her parents. Next to her a boy and girl Cerinian, that looked about Krystal's age. Fox didn't know who they were, maybe a brother and sister. Fox noticed some writing down at the bottom.

"McCloud family photo," Fox whispered aloud. Fox hung his head, she got him such an amazing gift. Three generations of his family and hers, how in the world she got all the details of his mother and father right he did not know. The tears and sorrow suddenly fell from him, a new emotion, a new expression overtook him, one of absolute determination.

"I will find her," he promised himself. "I'm not going to lose you Krystal, not again. I'm going to find you and bring you home. I won't let Marcus grow up without a mother like I had to. Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, know I'm coming. I'm coming Krystal."

**Elsewhere**

"Oh my God!" Krystal screamed and threw herself at her brother. "Brother! You're here! Your alive!" He returned the hug patting her back as Krystal shed tears of joy. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Rebuilding," he answered. "We founded a new Cerinia, we're on our way there now."

"Wait, so we're not the only ones?" Krystal asked astonished.

"No, we're not, there's roughly 1 million of us, but we are recovering. Father had to enact some new laws to help promote growth."

"Wait father?! Father's alive too?!" Krystal cried, she couldn't believe it.

"We all did, mother, father, even Gem," He replied.

"So, how did my little brother Sabre do on his own?" Krystal asked pinching his cheeks. Sabre slapped away her hands.

"Ah, cut it out! You do that just like mom, and yours hurt worse for some reason!" He laughed. Krystal smiled. His smile suddenly fell. "Krystal, I'm sorry for what you had to go through."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked confused.

"Being raped! Being forced into prostitution! And whatever horrors those barbarians forced on you!" He cried with anger. "I saw that man force you against the window! Heard you screaming for him to stop! Watched him pay then leave, I saw how depressed you were!" he calmed a little. "That's part of what makes New Cerinia better, no outsiders, no exceptions. We won't let aliens try to kill us again. They're nothing but monsters!" He turned back to Krystal. "You know what all this has cause!? Our communal link has been broken. The think that made Cerinian society unique and superior was ruined by off-worlders!"

Krystal gasped; the communal mind link in the past broadcast all thoughts to everyone. Everyone was so close because everyone knew your troubles. There was a practical complete peace. Everyone was there to help with your problems because they knew them immediately. Then the initial shock came back even harder. Krystal felt offended about her brother's horrible deduction skills. But there was some understanding in her. Without the link, most weren't skilled enough in their telepathic abilities to breach her defenses, and with this radical new idea that all outsiders were evil, it would make sense that he would think might be force into something like that. She was nominated 'Most Beautiful woman in Lylat' ever since she became a member of StarFox team. But she would more likely just become a model as she still held that title. She was about to tell him off and set this straight when he stopped her cold.

"Anyone who fraternized with those kind is a traitor to all Cerinians," he growled. "At least you see why we have this hate for them. Nothing good comes to us from them." He turned to the controls. "Go get some sleep Krystal, and don't worry, you'll never have to see that man or any of them ever again."

Krystal ran to the room and locked the door. Tears were streaming down her face. How would he react when or if she told him about Fox? He had anger issues as a child and took them out on anyone or anything. She became his best friend as children for three reasons; she was his sister, two; she cared about him, and three; she was afraid. She feared that if he got angry, he might take it out on her. So she became the best friend he could have as a shield between her and his anger. Eventually, she could never do anything wrong in his eyes, she was the perfect sister and person to him. He loved her and her sense of adventure, he was always dragging her along to meet the wandering trader or ship. Always wanting to explore the universe and learn about outsiders. They became best friends, able to confine anything in each other, but he as so overprotective. The first guy who looked at her with interest, he shoved against a wall, held his sword it his throat and threatened him. He would cut someone's throat if they Literally looked at her wrong.

"Oh Sabre," She cried. "How could you have changed so much? And how can it have gone so wrong?" Krystal lied on the bed and cried her heart out. The thought that she would never see Fox or Marcus again, it was unbearable. Krystal eventually cried herself to sleep and dreamed she was back home with her loving family.

**At Falco and Katt's home**

"You sure about this Fox?" Katt asked, a hand on Marcus.

"I'm sure," he replied. "I have to find her and I will."

"Just don't be gone too long," Falco said. "Marcus will become corrupted if he stays here to long." Fox smiled and nodded. He kneeled down to his son's height.

"Hey little man, don't worry," Fox said. "I'll get your mom back."

"Were is she daddy?" he asked.

"I don't know," Fox answered.

"You'll be back right?"

"I promise," Fox took his son's head in his hands and kissed his forehead. "I love you. I'll be back with your mother as soon as I can." Fox stood and turned to his Arwing, waiting with all the supplies he needed.

"Daddy!" Fox turned back. "I'm hold you to it! Bring mommy home!"

"I will! Don't you worry!" Fox yelled back. He got in the fighter and took off, determined to find the woman he loved.

**With Krystal**

Krystal woke up in the Cerinian transport bed by Sabre shaking her. She smacked his hand away and groaned.

"Krystal, we're her come on," He urged. She groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to her dream. Sabre shook her again so she got up. Rubbing her red, tear coated eyes. She had been dreaming that she was back with Fox and Marcus and the subconscious knowledge that might never happen caused her to cry in her sleep.

"What is it?" Krystal asked, keeping her face away from her brother so he wouldn't see her tears.

"We're here," he said. "And there are a few people here who want to say hi." Krystal followed him outside into the light. Again, the breath left her body. The fox who walked up to her, was her father.

"Father," she whispered barely believing what she saw before her. With tearful eyes, he embraced her. The man was a bit taller than her with a darker shade of blue fur. He wore a long loincloth from the waste down. A sun tattoo like the one on her leg on his right breast and elaborate patterns over the rest of his chest. A tattoo resembling a shell over his right eye and nose. A fire pattern was painted on his legs.

"Krystal," he replied. "You're alive." He turned to the crowd gathered behind him. "Celebrate my friends! Today! My daughter Krystal has returned!" The crowd exploded into celebration, singing Cerinian songs and dancing. Krystal just cried at the sight. Her people weren't dead. She wasn't the last pure Cerinian. Her family was alive. Oh the joy she knew in this moment! Krystal laughed as she was tackled by another Cerinian a few years older than her, her markings were basically the same as Krystal's original tattoos. Krystal had gotten two more tattoos while on Corneria, it was a tattoo of the _GreatFox 1 _and a pair of Arwings on her hip, and a StarFox symbol on her right breast.

"Krystal!" she wept. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Same to you Gem," Krystal cried holding her sister close. Her mother, Sapphire, joined in the group hug. She had a marking of a wave on her arms as well as shell on her leg. A small headband hanging a small crystal on her forehead, much like her old one.

"Oh my daughter, my precious daughter," Sapphire cried. Krystal hugged them both, happy to be reunited.

Later that night, a great feast was erected in her honor. Krystal was well liked before as one of the chieftain's daughters but didn't expect there to be this much celebration. Everyone was happy and cheerful. Halfway through, Krystal noticed her sister over away from the others, in the arms of a male. She walked over or more accurately snuck over. She tried to listen in but couldn't make out their hushed words. Plus it was far and few as all they did was peck each other every few moments. Krystal then remembered she's a fox, and foxes love pranks. Both of them obviously too distracted by each other to use their telepath to possibly detect her Krystal got nice and close.

"Boo!" she yelled and jumped from her hiding place. They both screamed and grabbed each other, heads flying to the laughing Krystal, rolling on the ground.

"Krystal!" Gem cried indignantly. "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I couldn't help it!" She smacked Krystal's arm.

"Just because you just returned does not mean you can pull that crap and get away with it little sister," Gem said deviously.

"Well, revenge aside, who's this?" Krystal asked. Gem walked around the male and hung herself on him.

"This is My handsome Mate," she stated proudly. "Jealous?"

"Hardly," Krystal laughed. "I've got Fo.." Krystal stopped as did everything else in her world as once again, everything she held dear returned to her. _Fox, Marcus_ she thought. _How could they have slipped my mind?_

"Mmm? Got who?" Gem asked. Krystal voice, face and mood fell.

"No one," She whispered. _No one to you, everything to me._

"Uh oh," Gem said and shooed her mate away and wrapped an arm around Krystal. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing my bushy butt," Gem said. "You're troubled, I can tell."

"I never could hide anything from you could I?" Krystal chuckled. Gem nodded. "I'll tell you, but not right now. I don't want to cry in the middle of a festival in my honor!"

"That bad hu?" Krystal nodded.

"Look, I promise I'll tell you later, but right now, lets have fun!" Krystal made herself smile and joined in the festivities. There was dancing and feasting. Krystal stayed to herself for a time before Sabre came up to her.

"Come on sister!" he said moving with the beat. "Dance!"

"I don't feeling like dancing right now Sabre," she replied.

"Oh come now! You used to love dancing, you were the reason we had these festivals all night so you could dance till you passed out!"

"Well," Krystal contemplated for a moment, it had been an awful long time since she danced. She and Fox had gone dancing all the time when they dated and the early days of their marriage but Marcus slowed that down quite a bit.

"Come on!" Sabre said and he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him into the crowd of dancing foxes. Krystal laughed as the beat overtook her, she could remember the time before Cerinia's destruction. She began to move her body back and forth, spinning and dancing to the fast music. She danced with her brother to song after song, hands raised as she let go and just moved to the music. Soon a slower dance came on and that gave Sabre a bit of a rest. Krystal started to lose herself as this song brought memories.

When Krystal and Fox had begun dating, he have shown him her favorite Cerinian song via her telepathy, little did she know Fox had an ear for music. He managed to compose the music from memory and got a band to set it up. On their first date, he took her dancing and specially requested that the DJ play that song. He did, the whole crowd loved the slow dance, and Krystal basically wept joyfully at what Fox had done for her. Lost in the memory, she began to relive that night. Holding her as she danced, she no longer saw her older brother Sabre. She saw the red vulpine she loved, staring into his emerald eyes as they swayed to the music. She leaned forward and placed her head on his strong chest. Listening to Fox's heartbeat. She could feel his heart rate accelerate. She giggled when she pulled back and saw his bashful smile and burning red face. He looked so adorable, Krystal leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"W-what? Krystal?" Fox stuttered. That's when Krystal's daydream ended and Sabre replaced her beloved. Krystal blushed in embarrassment when she realized she kissed her brother and left quickly for food.

Sabre went to the other side of the room and sat down, sipping on a drink he had been given. His mind wandered back to his sister. Much to her reputation of beauty, she got several males to return or move to the dance floor. Just like in her childhood, Krystal once again became the life of the party when she returned to the floor, her energy infecting everyone and making the celebration really come alive. Sabre watched her, his mind lost to the thoughtless rhythm. He watched as sweat sparkle off her, making his sister look even more beautiful. He realized that her movements and body where beginning to arouse feelings in him, feelings he knew well but had never felt towards her or this strong! What was wrong with him, yes his sister was the beauty of Cerinia and the universe but still his sister! Men tripped and drooled over her if she so much as looked at them but why was he feeling like that as well. He saw her as his loving younger sister, the best of friends closer to each other than their own parents. He had never felt this way towards another woman, but why now and why her? He denied these feelings as just worry or pent up anger at her abusers. He would not betray himself or her like that. This was just worried, that's all.

The party lasted long into the night before Krystal's father had to shut it down. He escorted her to her room.

"Sleep well Krystal," he said softly. "Tomorrow, you begin a new life."

Her father shut the door, leaving Krystal to process his words. Her shoulders fell as the words further demoralized her. Krystal let out a sigh and trudged towards the bed as she shed clothes. Krystal took to lying on the left pillow on that side of the bed, like she did with fox. Krystal stared at the pillow next to her, trying to will the vulpine to appear or make some figment of her imagination do such. When she was younger, Krystal had practiced illusionary with her telepathic powers but was out of practice. Unable to summon the image she wanted. Krystal's eyes filled with tears that he wasn't here beside her. Krystal placed her self as if he was there, like her head on his chest and arm draped across him. Invoking the memory helped comfort her but also dishearten her further. For the first time in years, Krystal cried tears of absolute sorrow and felt a loneliness that she thought had long since been destroyed. Krystal cried herself unconscious, unable to sleep, eyes clenched as she desperately tried to make the idea he was here seem or feel real. She had gotten so used to the feeling of his fur as her pillow, his warmth and love keeping her safe and being lulled to sleep by his soothing heartbeat. Krystal cried and cried, despite finding her home alive, Krystal felt, for the first time in years, completely and truly alone.


End file.
